


Eternal

by MarieITNO98



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: BPD, Comfort, Love, M/M, Sadness, Understanding, bubble baths, cold Fall nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/pseuds/MarieITNO98
Summary: Marti is trying to find a way to comfort Nico but doesn't know how anymore, until he thinks of the strawberry shower gel Filippo gave them.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oslove_AZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oslove_AZ/gifts).

> This short random fic was, once again, created out of my deep sorrow over the end of Skam Italia.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I apologize for all typos and mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> It is also an early Birthday gift to my dear friend Alice, who has been my tower of strength multiple times. Thank you for all your patience.  
This fic is for you because I don't think I have ever trusted anyone more than you ( besides my dad ;-) ) Happy Birthday!

Marti doesn't look at the clock anymore. Not more than five minutes can have passed since the last time.   
He wipes the sweat from his forehead and pushes the curtains aside to look out of the open window. The cold night air fills his lungs while he takes deep breaths.   
"The moon is almost full, look." It won't help. It didn't help five minutes ago and it won't help now. Nothing does. And Marti doesn't know what to do.  
His gaze falls back onto Nico. Curled up on the bed, wearing his boxers and an oversized black shirt. He is not moving but he rapid rise and fall of his chest lets him know the tears haven't stopped.  
"Maybe we will see a shooting star, who knows." Marti walks back to the side of the bed, trying to keep his voice light.  
Nico flinches when he gently touches his shoulder, smoothing out the wrinkled fabric of the top.   
"Why am I like this?"   
Marti looks up at the ceiling, Nico's whispered words hurt just like they did five minutes ago. He moves closer, putting his arm around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.  
"I love you."  
That's all he can say. And it sounds pathetic. Like an empty promise, nothing in comparison to the pain that is torturing his boyfriend. For a minute all he hears is Nico's sobs and all he feels is the violent shake of the shoulders underneath his hands.  
It's been at least twenty minutes. Nico had been on edge all day, his emotions all over the place and just when they were both about to fall asleep his mood swings had blown up.   
The painful cycle of happy and devastated more intense than Marti has ever seen.  
He's tired and worried. "I love you," he whispers again, his lips leaving a wet spot on Nico's skin that is hot despite the first cold night of this Fall.   
Time seems to last forever yet seem to be over in the blink of an eye. Seconds become minutes and minutes become seconds.  
Marti doesn't know how long he's been lying there when he suddenly thinks of something.   
"How about we take a nice long bath."   
Nico makes an attempt at an answer but decides not to.   
"We could use the new strawberry-scented shower gel Filippo gave us last week."  
"It smells horrible." his voice is strained and empty, but Marti catches the underlying attempt at humor.   
"I actually quite like it. You just have to get used to it."  
Nico slowly lifts his head and blinks at him, "Of course you like it. It is the most boring scent ever."   
"No, it's not."  
Marti extends his hand and touches Nico's cheek when he senses the next mood shift, "Hey, I think a bath would be good."  
Nico slowly gets up with him and they silently walk over to the bathroom. Neither of them speaks a word while the bathtub fills with water. Marti's heart hurts seeing Nico sit on the edge of the tub, his face the pale color it gets when he is exhausted.   
"I think that should do it." Once undressed, they both climb inside. The water is just the right temperature and Marti closes his eyes for a second. He feels a bit of the tension resolve into the foam.   
Nico is sitting in front of him, his gaze unfocused. Marti touches his shoulder and gently eases Nico down against his chest.   
The wet curls feel cold on his skin, a welcomed sensation. He brushes his hand through Nico's hair, over and over again. From the scalp to his neck, in slow strokes.   
He can't read Nico's mind, can't know what thoughts are running through his head.   
All he feels is how tense his boyfriend is.   
He grabs the body wash from the counter. "Do you want a massage?", one hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.  
Nico doesn't answer, his head turned to the side whilst sucking on his lips. Marti knows this look.  
"I don't want you to see me like this." Nico's words are barely audible.   
"Why? It doesn't change how I feel about you. I am with you, all the way."  
Nico huffs, he is clearly struggling to say the next words, "I wish I could believe you."  
For a second Marti's heartbeat drops. He rubs Nico's shoulderblades and hopes his voice doesn't sound too insecure "What can I do to make you believe?"  
Nico glances at him. "Hold me?" it comes out as a question. "In bed" he adds and casts his gaze back at the water, "Like you did after you found me on the terrace. I don't want to be here."  
"Sure. Right now or ..?"  
Nico nods, so Marti carefully stands up and lifts his legs over the bathtub edge.   
"Wait here, love." He quickly gathers up fresh sweats and a shirt from the wardrobe in the bedroom. A pair of boxers and a shirt will do for himself. Nico is still sitting in the water when he reenters. His head on his knees, slowly caressing his thighs absentmindedly. He opens his eyes when he hears Marti come back.  
On his face is a sad smile and Marti kneels down next to the tub to cradle his face. "I am here, okay? We are going to get through this."  
Their foreheads touch and for a second all he hears is Nico's slow breathing.  
"Now let's get you dry." Marti offers him a hand to help him out of the bathtub. Once Nico is standing on the tiles again, he wraps a huge towel around his body and starts rubbing him.   
"We don't want to get your new pj's all wet."   
It is a strange feeling when he starts dressing Nico, whose hair is still wet. First helping him put on the sweats and then the shirt. It is slow. So very slow. Almost like a dance.   
Marti is just about finished when he feels Nico's hands sneak around his waist and pull him into a hug. First taken by surprise he quickly melts into his touch, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder.   
"Thank you."   
Marti knows he doesn't have to respond. His hands, caressing Nico's back are enough.   
They intertwine their hands and Marti leads him to the bedroom, leaving a trail of strawberry-scented bubbles on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to complete because it was so damn personal for me.  
I hope you liked it <3  
Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
